Fire of the Desert
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: Fierra is a young girl with the power to control fire. High Priest Seto takes under his wing, and into his heart. But with Bakura making her life a nightmare, will Fierra be able to keep it together and fall in love? High Priest SetoxOC Fierra
1. Chapter1 Betrayal, Loyalty and Deception

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh or any of the characters, except Fierra. She's of my own creation, so no copying!**

Chapter 1-Betrayal, Loyalty and Deception

Fierra couldn't believe it Ganshira had gotten arrested for plotting against the Pharaoh. It was all true though. Ganshira had always hated Pharaoh Yami after he had ordered her husband's execution, but as Pharaoh he had duties to protect his people, and Ganshiras husband had been the mastermind behind a large group of murdering, thieving bandits. Fierra though he got what he deserved, but she kept that opinion to herself because, of course, Ganshira was hell-bent on revenge. Eventually one of their more nosey neighbours had discovered the plot and reported Ganshira. So now Fierra stood in front of the Pharaoh himself, along with her fellow slaves and Ganshira, all awaiting judgment. Ganshira had to be restrained be several guards as she had attempted to attack Pharaoh Yami several times, all to no avail. So far they were making sure that no one else was in league with Ganshira in her plot to kill Pharaoh Yami.

Fierra gulped as she realised that the role of accomplice was hers and hers alone. Fierra certainly didn't want the young leader dead, but she was smart enough to know when to grab an opportunity to learn more magic and further her natural skills. That's what Ganshira had been teaching her, how to use her fire magic more effectively, not to mention a few handy healing spells. Ganshiras had quickly picked up on her potential, being a seasoned sorceress herself, and quickly taken Fierra under her wing, teaching her the way of healing magic and fire magic, although she had already been born a natural with the latter. Fierra almost fainted as the Pharaohs advisor called up each slave one by one to enter into questioning, and before she knew it, her own name had been called and she was numbly walking before the mighty Pharaoh himself, kneeling at the sight of his large gold-trimmed marble, her flame red locks falling down around her face.

* * *

Ganshira was fuming. She had been found out. Now revenge would never be hers, unless...Unless Fierra put all her training into practice and killed the little twerp of a pharaoh with her fire. Fierra was a good little girl and she would do what was required of her, in that Ganshira had no doubt. Her heart leapt as she heard the timid girls name being called and was she approaching the stairs that led to the Pharaohs elevated throne. Ganshira stared at Fierra, eagerly awaiting her obedience to spring into action and kill the Pharaoh.

The advisor spoke. "Slave, are you in any way, part of this traitors plot to murder out beloved Pharaoh? If you lie you will be put to death." Now was the girls moment of truth.

* * *

Fierra listened to the advisors question. Now was her moment. Her honey-velvet voice rang out, loud and strong, throughout the chamber.

"I was recruited by my former mistress to aid her plot, " the guards were ready to grab her, but the Pharaoh stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"Go on." He said

"Thank you your highness. I _was_ recruited to help her, but I do not share her want of your demise, nor do I support her actions towards you. You are a wise and strong leader and without you leading us, Egypt would quickly fall into chaos and disarray. I and loyal to you, the Pharaoh, and would never even think of harming anyone within these palace walls. If your highness does not believe me than I am prepared to face my death." She finished.

The entire time she was talking she was looking right at the Pharaohs eyes, as unnerving and disrespectful as it was, she had to make sure he knew she was telling the truth. The chamber was silent as everyone absorbed her startling confession. Suddenly a high-pitched shriek erupted from a corner of the room. In the silence the guards restraining Ganshira had relaxed their grip and now she had worked her way free and was lunging and Fierra, screaming in rage.

"You little brat! You betrayed me!" Fierra sprung up from her position on the floor and dashed behind a large pillar, dancing out of Ganshiras grasp, and bumping into someone else's strong muscular arms...

* * *

High Priest Seto was going to the Court Chamber to watch pass down the fate of a woman who had been plotting his death, and her servants. Seto had come into the room quietly and unannounced and was watching the unfolding events from the shadows behind a pillar. A stunning red-haired beauty had just finished a very interesting confession from a slave-girl called Fierra. 'Hard to believe she's a slave, she looks like a nobleman's daughter.' He thought. Suddenly panic broke out.

The prisoner was free and coming at the girl, most likely to kill her for betraying her. Seto just stood there, stunned, as the girl ran his way, obviously trying to evade the mad-woman. She had no idea that Seto had been watching from behind the same pillar she was running behind. She collided with him, squealing ever so cutely, as he firmly, but not cruelly, held onto her shoulders, which also prevented her escape.

* * *

Fierra squealed as she was stopped by someone. She stared up into the impossibly blue eyes of someone very handsome. Her bright emerald green eyes widened in shock as she realised she had rammed smack bang into the High Priest! She was about to stammer endless apologies when he smiled slightly, a smile that sent her heart into a frenzy and left her knees like jelly. She frowned slightly and unwillingly tore her gaze away from his face. All in the room was quiet, apart from her hammering heart, which she was sure the High Priest could hear. But there were no shouts, no yells...nothing. He also frowned in confusion and released her shoulders.

They both peeked out from opposite sides of the pillar. Seto's eyes widened slightly, but Fierra's face fell into full-blown shock. Ganshira, who had forgotten all about Fierra, had seized the opportunity to go after the pharaoh once again. And this time she had been successful. The unconscious bodies of all the guards who had rushed at her were littered around her feet. She stood in the middle of the room, a look of pure hatred and maliciousness covered her face, her mouth muttering furiously at some spell and her hands twisting around in front of her, as if they were gathering cotton-candy on a stick. The poor Pharaoh who knew little about magic didn't know what was happening, however Seto and Fierra, whom had both in depth experiences with magic, knew exactly what was about to happen. Ganshira was powerful, but she rarely used her magic, as it left her quite weak, and this spell was her most powerful, but also her most deadly. Not many people had the ability to drain the life out of almost everyone in the room, and then aim it at a specific target. And that target right now was one very frightened 19-year-old Pharaoh.

'Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, NO! Not that, _anything_ but that!' Fierra thought frantically. Everyone except Pharaoh Yami, High Priest Seto and Fierra had been drained. There was no one left to come to their rescue. The Pharaoh was paralysed with fear as he stared at the crackling blue energy gathering in Ganshiras hands. Seto began to chant a long counter-spell, but Ganshira was already preparing to release the deadly energy burst.

"NO!"Fierra screamed, sprinting out from behind the pillar, up the stairs and skidding to a halt in front of the Pharaoh. She raised her arms and all the fire in the room coming from the torches and braziers flew up into a ball high above Ganshira, who had just aimed and released the deadly magic. Just before the blue pulse hit Fierra, she threw her arms downwards, aiming the burning ball at Ganshira, who was quickly engulfed. All of this happened in the space of three seconds.

A shrill cry tore through the silence and the fire burned Ganshira alive, soon followed by a scream of pain that had been ripped from Fierra as she was hit by the full brunt of Ganshira's attack. She doubled over and clamped her eyes shut, her weak knees giving, leaving her rolling over and falling down the stairs. But as she slipped into darkness, she never hit the cold hard stone floor.

* * *

High Priest Seto was chanting away when suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the slave girl ran past him and planted herself as a human shield in front of Yami. Seto watched in awe and shock as all the fire in the room swarmed upon Ganshira and burned her. He looked to the slave girl, who for a moment, seemed so savage and fierce, yet so beautiful and timid. Suddenly that beautiful face was distorted by pain and a scream that sounded so...unhuman, it shocked Seto into action. He ran towards the tumbling figure of Fierra who was rolling down the stairs, albeit...gracefully, and scooped her up in his arms before she even got halfway down. Seto gently placed her on the stairs making sure she wouldn't slide down. He reached Yami in no time, who was still standing there, stunned.

"Yami! Yami! Snap out of it! Sit down." Seto commanded and before Yami had a chance to comply, Seto pushed him down into his throne.

"Guards! GUARDS!" he roared to the passageway that was behind Yamis throne. Soon a flood of royal guards were stampeding through, picking up their fallen comrades and dragging away the burnt body of Ganshira.

"You!" he boomed to one man, "Pick her up and follow me. Be gentle, but hurry! The rest of you, no one is to disturb the Pharaoh! Once this room is cleared get out and leave him be!" he left the room via the passageway, the guard who had picked up Fierra following closely behind, with an unconscious and paling Fierra in his arms. Her life was draining faster than anticipated.

"You will go outside and tell the advisor who is waiting that all official enquiries are to be put off until farther notice once I am finished with your services." He told the guard following him as Seto led them through a maze of hallways. They reached a door which Seto opened, it led to his private quarters.

"Put her down and leave, now!" he yelled, perhaps a little too forcefully, because the man practically ran from the room a nervous wreck.

"Oh Gods," he muttered as he dashed around his room, gathering various ingredients needed for the spell.

"Please give this girl the strength to pull through this ordeal and please give me the power to heal her." Seto finished placing the items in a circle around the slaves body. He grabbed her hand. She was so cold and pale, barley breathing. She was ebbing away, only moments away from deaths cold grip.

He chanted furiously, clutching her hand as the items around her glowed brightly, then turned to lumps of ash. As Seto's own life transferred to her he felt himself getting weaker, but he could feel her pulse. She suddenly took in a huge gulp of air and opened her eyes, and began coughing and spluttering, her lungs getting used to the feeling of air again. Seto got behind her and propped her up so she was sitting. He was exhausted himself, but she was alive and that was the important thing. He released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding in.

_'I'll learn more about this mysterious girl when she's recovered. Right now she needs rest...so do I'_ Seto gently scooped her up and laid her down on his bed. Fierra weakly raised her head to look at him and muttered a small, yet whole-hearted "Thank you." As he covered her with a blanket and she fell into a deep sleep. Seto stepped back and went to his large soft chaise lounge. He soon fell into his own well needed sleep.


	2. Chapter2 Dinner with the Bandit King

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh or any of the characters, except Fierra. She's of my own creation, so no copying!**

Chapter 2-Dining with the Bandit King

Pharaoh Yami was distressed and rattled. Someone had tried to kill him, and they had almost been successful. Someone else had saved him, someone who's fate he knew no idea of. The woman who had tried to kill him was herself, in fact, dead. The guards had cleaned up the Court Chamber and judging the rest of the slaves had been postponed. The room was empty and had been so for a while. Yami slowly came crashing back to reality and decided to find out what had happened to the young girl who saved his life. 'Seto. Seto took her.' Some part of his brain clicked and her slowly rose off his throne to go find Seto, who was probably in his room.

* * *

Fierra's dreams were filled with horror. She was running from something, something cold and evil, something trying to take her away from the world. Suddenly a warmth enveloped her and she was safe. But the warmth was fire. She tried to control it, but she failed, only helping it spread. She turned, the faces of her past masters flashing before her, before they went up in flames with a scream.

When she turned to Ganshira, the lady just cackled madly before burning away. Fierra saw her favourite horse, Cerello, tied to a burning tree in the distance, but the closer she got to Cerello, the faster the fire burned. Fierra was halted in her tracks when Cerello screamed and reared, trying to tear herself away from the burning palm, but it was too late, and suddenly, Cerello was gone. The only family Fierra had ever known...gone. At that point Fierra could walk no further.

She crumpled to the desert floor in sobbing heap, screaming in rage and pain. Suddenly she was embraced by someone's strong arms in a warm, loving hug. A voice that sounded like the soft lullaby of a waterfall whispered soothing, comforting sounds. Fierra's sobs calmed until they were gone entirely, and even though the tears still rolled down her face freely, she felt truly safe and protected by those strong arms and soothing voice.

* * *

Seto awoke a few hours later to sharp rapid knocks on his door. "Come in." He shouted into a pillow, resulting in Yami hearing a muffled "Coming". Yami waited for a minute before opening the door on his own. He was greeted by the sight of a thoroughly exhausted Seto.

"Yami?" Seto asked, suddenly anxious at the appearance of his friend and Pharaoh, "What's wrong? Is every-" he was abruptly cut short by the sounds of crying and screams coming from his bed. Seto jumped up from the lounge and within three long strides he was beside Fierra. Something strange overcame Seto and before he knew it he was stroking her silky hair and whispering soothing sounds to her.

After a minute Fierra had calmed down noticeably. Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Seto has never shown anyone that much care, apart from Mokuba.' He thought, taking in the sleeping arrangements. The girl was sleeping in Setos bed, and Seto was sleeping on...his couch?

"Gods Seto, you look worse than a drowned cat! What happened?" he asked when Seto turned to face him. Seto sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting himself down and rubbing his tired eyes.

"I had to perform the Revival Ritual." He said, indicating to the lumps of ash on the floor.

"Y-you mean it was that bad? I might be-"

"Yes Yami. You might be dead right now if I hadn't been for this slave girl. What's her name?"

"I think it was Fierra."

"Well she just saved your royal behind. Now if you don't mind, she needs rest. As do I."

"Sure, sorry. Tell her I'm eternally grateful when she wakes up." Yami said as he turned to leave the room. Seto was sleeping and softly snoring before Yami had even reached the door. Yami chuckled softly and left the room.

* * *

Fierra was out for a solid 24 hours. When she came to, everything was blurry. She blinked her focus back, and was met with the sight of a very handsome face, nervously hovering over her. 'Am I dead and in heaven? Wait a minute...I know that-Oh my gods! That's the High Priest!' her eyes widened so much that her head hurt.

"I-I-I'm so sorry your highness!"

Seto looked shocked "What for?"

"Well I must've done something wrong for someone of your high status to be looking at me." She blushed, sitting up "Oh lord! Ganshira! I-I killed her didn't I! And the Pharaoh...is he alright?" at this point Fierra began to pale and shake quite violently. Seto had never seen so much shock coming from such a small person. He draped an extra blanket around her shoulders and sat next to her.

"It's alright, you're not in trouble, in fact, the Pharaoh is indebted to you for saving his life. Here, drink this." Seto handed her a cup of bitter tea. Fierra obediently gulped down the tea, doing her best to hide her grimace. It tasted horrible, but even though her tastebuds screamed in protest, her head felt so much better.

"The Pharaoh is alive and well, thanks to you. Your name is Fierra, correct?" "Y-Yes your highness." "Well Fierra, the Pharaoh would like to reward you for saving his life by giving you a permanent place in the palace." Fierras emerald green eyes widened as she absorbed what the High Priest had just said. She would be living in the palace! No more cruel masters, beatings or starvation. She just sat there, stunned and gaping at the High Priest as he continued talking and staring out the window, silent tears falling from Fierras face.

* * *

Seto had been talking to Fierra, explaining that since she had saved the Pharaohs life she had earned a place in the palace. As _his_ apprentice none the less, but he would tell her that later. She would also have one wish granted to her by the Pharaoh. He was snapped out of his speech by a drop of moisture on his hand, which he had neglected to remove from its position between him and the girl. Seto looked at her only to see she was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's just...Right now that's the best news I've ever heard in my entire life." She choked out through her tears. "Thank you." She launched herself at him in a hug.

Seto was surprised by her actions, but he was even more surprised at how..._right_ it felt.

Eventually he removed her, but with great reluctance. Fierra just realised what she had done and began stuttering and blushing furiously.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" Seto cut her off before she could finish.

"It's fine. Completely understandable. But like I was saying before, you also get one wish that the Pharaoh will grant, if it is within his power."

"This is really so much...all I did was block Ganshiras attack from reaching the Pharaoh."

"You almost died. A very powerful spell had to be performed to bring you back from the brink of death. It's not always successful either. If the Pharaoh had been hit and the spell had failed..." Seto trailed off, leaving Fierra to finish the sentence on her own.

"Oh my...so it _was_ kind of a big deal."

"Very. Now, do you think you can stand and walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Excellent. The Pharaoh wishes for your presence. There are clothes over by the chair. I'll leave you alone to get ready. I'll be waiting in the next room." Seto rose and left the bed chamber, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

Fierra shakily pushed herself off the bed. She took in a deep breath and gasped when she saw how lavishly the room was furnished. It was split into two large rooms. One held the bed, an area for bathing and a wardrobe. There was a large curtain separating the bedroom from the other half, which contained a bookshelf, several small, yet cluttered desks, and a few other things. 'This must be his private chambers!' she thought, spotting a rack of elaborate robes. Robes that only the High Priest would be permitted to wear.

Fierra turned to the garment she had been given. "Oh my! It's beautiful." she gasped silently. The long flowing dress was a beautiful soft cream colour with swirling green and gold patterns carefully sewn into the sleeve cuffs, v-neck collar and hem. She picked it up carefully and held it to her body, twirling a little. 'Simple yet elegant' was the first thought that popped into mind. She imagined herself riding her mare, Cerello through the desert. Cerello was the same creamy shade as the dress and she had an almost orange mane and tail.

Fierra wondered what had happened to Cerello, and all the other beautiful horses, when Ganshira had been arrested and a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill. 'No, no crying now. You have to get ready.' She thought, shaking herself out of sadness.

Suddenly a rich voice rippled through the air. "Are you almost ready?" the High Priest asked from outside, in the other half of the room. Fierra shivered at how near he was.

"Oh, um, I'll be right out your highness!" she replied, spotting a wash basin and a comb beside the clothes.

She quickly washed her face and pulled the comb through her long vibrant red locks and untangled all the knots, leaving her hair shiny and bouncy. Fierra slipped off her ragged slaves garment and slipped the gentle dress over her head. It was an _almost_ perfect fit, just a little too long. She took a deep breath, smoothed her hands over the dress and pulled back the curtain, stepping out into the more hectic side of the room where a very handsome High Priest was waiting for her, leaning his strong frame against the wall and staring out the window opposite.

* * *

Seto had been staring absently out the window watching the sunset, when the sound of soft footsteps pulled him back to reality. He turned his head.

"Are you..." Setos throat had suddenly run dry and he was lost for words before he even got halfway through his question when he spotted a very scared, yet beautiful Fierra approaching from the room. 'Gods she's beautiful!' his mind screamed. He wanted to pick her up right there and then and lock her away to keep her all for himself.

The orange light from the sunset had flooded the room, giving Fierras luscious flame-red hair a soft glow. In fact, her whole face-no, _she_ was glowing. Her wide emerald-green eyes were wide in fright and nervousness, but she still looked amazing. And then she spoke, and Seto thought he would kiss her to death right then.

"A-Am I wearing it right? I've never even touched, let alone worn, anything thing this...beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful..." Seto mumbled out, completely un-aware that he had just voiced his thoughts.

"P-Pardon your highness?" Fierra stuttered. She could've sworn he had called her beautiful, but she quickly dismissed any thoughts that ran along those lines.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing." He stammered quickly, cursing himself for such foolishness and blushing furiously.

"You're wearing it perfectly, now follow me. We don't want to be late." He said as he turned and left the room. Fierra followed obediently.

"Um, your highness, may I ask a few questions?"

"Of course." Seto said, his long legs carrying him through the halls quickly. Fierra struggled to keep up with him.

"May we please slow down? It's a little difficult for me to keep up with your highness' pace."

"What? Oh, right, sorry." Seto immediately slowed to what he called 'a dawdle-walk' which seemed to suit Fierra just fine.

"Also, what is the special occasion for a lowly slave like me to dress so...regally?"

"Oh, well, I forgot to mention this earlier but, you are the guest of honour at a banquet the Pharaoh is holding in your honour this evening. It's just his way of saying thank you and there won't be many people. Just the Pharaoh, his closest friends, me and you." Seto said casually. Fierra, however, took this new development in her life a quite a shock and stopped walking.

She was going to have dinner with the Pharaoh himself and some of the most important people in Egypt. 'No biggie.' She thought, gulping nervously. Seto stopped after a few steps when he noticed that she wasn't following. He turned and saw her face, which was now quite pale.

"Ah, I see. You're nervous." He walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's no reason to be scared. Everyone there is very nice and friendly. They know what you did for Yami and they also want to say thank you, so just relax. It's nothing formal." Fierra looked up and stared into those endless blue eyes. Suddenly all fear was replaced by blind trust and nervousness banished by faith.

Fierra took in a deep breath of air and nodded her head slowly. "Ok, I'm better. Just a brief panic attack." She whispered out.

"Good, now let's go." Seto resumed his fast pace, but slowed down again after he remembered Fierras difficulty keeping up. Fierra meanwhile had decided that she wouldn't speak unless someone directed a question at her. They passed through more halls and Fierra lowered her head to avoid the glances of the people they passed, her hair falling down around her delicate blushing face as she followed Seto.

* * *

When they finally reached the secluded banquet hall Fierra stopped dead, gaping at the room. Fat marble/limestone/sandstone pillars bordered the room and held up the ceiling, which was open, giving the people below a view of the now bright sparkling stars. A skinny Cyprus tree was planted in each corner of the space below the open roof. A long table was in the middle of the room, ten chairs placed evenly around it. A solid surface of smoothed down stone was underneath the table and chairs, but everything else between the edge of the stone and the Cyprus trees was sand, save several tiled paths that led back and forth from the table and other rooms.

Behind the head of the table there was a large staircase that led into darkness. Fierra assumed that the Pharaoh would be entering that way. Torches were lined along the walls, not to mention the fact that there was a massive hold in the middle of the table. That too had a fire burning away in it, illuminating the faces of the people who had already arrived.

Seto turned on his heel and smirked a little when he caught sight of her gaping at the room. Seto quietly slipped to her side and whispered in her ear.

"Wait until you see the food." Fierra jumped a little, surprised at the sudden closeness of Seto's voice.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...I've never seen a room this grand and amazing. I-If you don't mind my asking...who are the people already here?" Fierra asked, her eyes taking in all the different faces around the room. Seto was about to launch into a description of everyone, when he was cut short by an excited squeal

"BIG BROTHER!" Everyone turned their heads to Seto as a little bundle of black energy catapulted into him.

"Ooof! Mokuba! Calm down!" He managed out. Fierra smiled and giggled, her laugh sounding like a million little silver bells.

"Big Brother, who's she?" Mokuba asked. Before Seto even had a change to get one syllable out Mokuba had walked over to Fierra and bowed.

"Little Master Mokuba at your service miss." Fierra smiled and bowed even lower than Mokuba, which wasn't an easy feat by anyone's books, and replied sweetly, "Slave Fierra at _your_ service master Mokuba."

"What? You? A slave? Never! You're far too pretty for that!" Mokuba cried adamantly. Fierra blushed and was a little lost for words when Seto stepped in.

"Actually Mokuba, Fierra's my new apprentice, but she was a slave not too long ago." He added.

"Oh, well _that_ explains it." Mokuba said before dancing off to talk to someone else. Fierras big green eyes were staring at Seto in confusion and curiosity.

"I'll explain later, and call me master from now on, not 'your highness'."

"Yes Master. Is that your little brother? I've heard about him. He seems like an angel." Fierra said smiling after the child.

"Yes, but he can be a little devil when he gets his hands on too many sweet foods." He said sighing in mock disappointment.

"Anyway, you wanted to know who everyone is. That's Devlin. He's in charge of the games and entertainment of the people." He said, pointing to a man with a ridiculously spiky hairstyle. Fierra couldn't help giggling just the slightest. He was wearing black puffy pants and a red vest with a black shirt underneath. He had some kind of green stone, probably jade, dangling from his ear in the shape of a cube.

"That's Tristan. He's a high ranked officer, although most call him Captain of the Guard." Seto mocked, indicating to another young man with an even more outrageous hairstyle. His hair was shaped so it stuck out like a _very _distorted pyramid. Fierra couldn't help herself, she just had to laugh. "I know, I tried very hard not to laugh the first time I saw him too." Seto agreed, knowing full well why Fierra was laughing. Tristan was having an arm-wrestle competition with a blonde who had an equally poofy hairstyle.

"The buffoon versing him is Joey, one of the Pharaohs most trusted friend and advisor. He lives in a separate palace in our sister city, Alexandria, with his wife, Mai." A rich gold blonde woman sitting next to Joey was Mai. She was sighing and smiling fondly at Joey and Tristans arm wrestling match, which had seemed to come to a stale-mate ad neither one was budging.

"The girl playing with Mokuba is Serenity. She's also Joeys little sister. Tristan and Devlin are both trying to get her eye." Fierra smiled as Seto pointed out a red-head who was chasing Mokuba around the room. She finally caught him and tackled him to the ground, tickling him mercilessly.

"That is Marik. He and Yami used to be childhood enemies, but Marik changed his ways and now they're good friends." A deeply tanned man with cream blonde hair and lilac eyes was leaning against a pillar. He was talking to a short-haired brunette who had pale skin and sky-blue eyes. They were adamantly discussing something of very heated debate. Their hands were flying and suddenly they were in a passionate kiss. Fierras eyes widened in shock, but Seto just chuckled.

"They do that a lot. That's Tea, Mariks fiancée. She's also one of Yamis best friends. Anyway, Tea and Marik are both lawyers and fight their sides of the case with equal ferocity. Most arguments end in kisses. Well, it seems everyone's here, except Yami and...Never mind. We should sit down."

'Stupid Bakura. Being the King of Thieves wasn't enough for him. _Nooo_, he had to go and try his hand at being the King of Bandits too! I just wish he hadn't succeded' Seto ranted silently as he guided Fierra to her seat next to Mai.

"Finally!" she said, perking up and looking at Fierra intently. "Seto, I was wondering when we'd see the girl that saved Yami! I take it this is her?" Mai asked the High Priest. 'They must really be good friends to call each other by their first names...' Fierra thought.

"The one and only, Mai. Are those two mutts still going at it?" Seto said indicating over her shoulder to the arm wrestle between Joey and Tristan.

"Hey! I resent dat! Anyways, weren't yous past callin me a mutt 'Moneybags'?"

"I'll stop calling you mutt when you learn to speak like a normal person...and stop calling me moneybags!" Seto retorted.

"Damn!" Joey shouted as he lost the arm wrestle to Tristan.

"Yes! Now I get to give Serenity a kiss!" Tristan shouted in triumph.

"Hey! That's not fair! You should face me to see who gets to kiss Serenity!" yelled a suddenly angry Devlin.

"Boys, boys!" shouted Serenity, Mokuba trailing behind her. "You can both kiss me if that will stop the bickering."

"SERENITY!" "Oh Joey relax. You know I'd never do anything rash." At this point both Devlin and Tristan rushed to Serenity, eager to be the one kiss her. Serenity, however, deftly turned herself so that each boy kissed one of her cheeks.

"Awww Serenity, you always do that." Moaned Tristan. Joey snickered and Mai giggled. Serenity just smiled sweetly at the two love-sick boys while the rest of the group were all laughing. Except Seto, who had pulled his trademark smirk. Fierra just sat in stunned silence.

"Is this regular?" she asked, still bewildered.

"Oh yeah, those two are always trying to steal my first kiss." Serenity said giggling as she sat on the other side of Joey.

* * *

Soon everyone was seated, save Yami who hadn't arrived yet. Yamis chair was at one head of the table with Seto seated at his right. Fierra was next to Seto, Mai next to Fierra, and Joey next to Mai and Serenity next to Joey. Mokuba was at the opposite end of the table. On Yamis left were Tea, then Marik, then Tristan and Devlin. But there was an empty seat at between Mokuba and Tristan.

Suddenly Mokuba got up from his seat and walked over to Yamis empty one, crawling onto it and kneeling on the seat. "I, Pharaoh Yami, take five hours each morning to brush my hair. I use a horsehair brush for maximum bounce!" He said in his best imitation of Pharaoh was giggling like mad except Fierra who had slapped her hand over her mouth in shock, but also to hide the beginnings of a smile.

"Actually it takes about ten hours, not to mention how long it takes to shape again after it gets wet." A loud commanding voice rang out over the room. Suddenly everyone burst out into full blown laughter as the Pharaoh emerged from the shadows. Fierra had to squash the urge to leap out of her seat and bow to him.

He walked over behind Mokuba and ruffled his already wild hair. "Shouldn't you be sitting over there?" he said, pointing to the other end of the table.

"Yami!" Mokuba cried out, crawling into the Pharaohs arms.

"You're late." He stated rather crossly. Then the little child smiled and added teasingly, "But your hair probably decided to stay knotted."

Yami chuckled and put Mokuba down, who promptly ran back to his seat, sitting on it. Yami seated himself then clapped his hands and soon servants began coming back and forth from the table, large platters in hand. The delicious aromas reminded Fierra that the last time she had eaten was...well; she didn't quite remember when that was. Her stomach, however, did and decided to remind Fierras brain with a silent growl. Yami noticed her silent hunger and spoke.

"Now my friends let us celebrate this marvellous feast held in honour of our special guest, Fierra, and her bravery!" "

To Fierra!" everyone cheered, raising their goblets to her.

'They're toasting to me. Me! A lowly slave! No, wait...now I'm the High Priests apprentice. I'll have to ask him about that later.' The enormity of the last few days suddenly crashed upon her, like a huge wave, and she smiled a lovely and radiant smile. She had saved the Pharaoh, moved to the palace, been given a job and welcomed into the Pharaohs circle of closest friends, and now some of the most important people in all of Egypt were toasting...to her! 'Whatever next?' she thought.

"Yami, I'm surprised you started without me." A silky voice filled the room and a young man with wild white hair and a body sculpted by the harsh desert life, slipped from the shadows and into the light.

"Bakura! I'm glad you decided to come." Yami said, getting up and smiling as he walked over to the newcomer and warmly shook his hand.

"You know I wouldn't miss one of your banquets, even if I have to tear myself away from...'business'." the man named Bakura replied.

'Bakura, Bakura...now where have I heard that name before?' Fierra thought. The little fact the High Priest next to her and Marik opposite her had stiffened hadn't escaped her attention either. The fire responded to Fierras unease and every flame in the room began to flicker quite madly, despite the fact it was a breezeless night.

"Bakura, there's a seat right there for you." Yami said, indicating to the empty chair.

"I do believe I interrupted a toast to...Fierra?" It gave her chills at how her name just rolled off his tongue.

"Yes! That's right! Bakura, this young woman saved my life when an assassination attempt was made on me a couple of days ago. This feast is in her honour." Pharaoh Yami said, making a gesture in her direction and walking back to his own seat. Fierra pinked when Bakura waltzed over, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It is an honour to meet anyone who saves Yamis life." As he walked back to his seat, Fierra swore she heard the High Priest mutter something that sounded like a curse at Bakura.

* * *

Soon after Bakura arrived everyone began to eat the wonderful feast and to chat, catching up and discussing politics and what-not. But it was one discussion in particular that caught her avid attention; the pros and cons of horses.

Bakura was arguing that although they were fast, they were weak in the desert heat and didn't last long.

Tristan was saying that they were a great advantage in battle, not to mention loyal and strong.

Fierra bristled angrily as Bakura retorted that they were dumb, useless, dangerous and unpredictable beasts. Fierra thought of her own beloved Cerello being described as dumb, useless, dangerous and unpredictable. That description did not fit any animal she knew, let alone horses. She decided to break her resolve of 'stay quiet unless spoken to' and stand up for the fantastic creatures and before Tristan could even open his mouth Fierra spoke.

"If horses are so useless and dumb, Master Bakura, I wonder why you employ them at all. From what I can tell you work mostly in the desert. Why not invest in a convoy of camels? Surely they would be more suited to desert life, and from what I know about them, they can move fast also. Perhaps not as fast as a horse, but still fast."

A hush fell across the room and even when someone coughed, Fierra and Bakura remained locked in a furious glare. When Bakura spoke he didn't break eye contact, and neither did Fierra.

"Horses are only good for one thing. Speed. They are not loyal and they are quite stupid. I have experimented with camels and have found them to be quite slow and bulky. They're not called the Ships of the Desert for nothing. There are quite a few horses at my disposal and I have no qualms if a few die from heat exhaustion." Bakura turned away, assuming that he had gotten in the last word and the conversation was over. After all, no one had ever defied Bakura.

However Fierra, who had been clenching her fist so hard that her nails were biting into her palm and was now bleeding, had different ideas and almost shouted a response. The fire in the room responded to her anger and flared dangerously and the pit in the middle of the table exploded slightly, making everyone at the table jump in their chairs. Yami and Seto shared anxious looks.

"So I take it you would prefer to be left out in the desert to die than return home to your friends and family. I'm sorry, may I be excused?" She asked to no one in particular. Yami nodded and stammered,

"O-Of course..." still shocked by the confrontation. She rose from her chair and thanked the Pharaoh then silently stormed out of the room, the fire from the torches reaching out to her as she passed, almost as if they were trying to comfort her. She left the massive room and walked down hallway after hallway, tears flowing down her face. Fierra picked up the speed and ran, not knowing where she was heading, blood droplets from her palm falling onto the stone floor.

* * *

Seto glared at Bakura, who cringed back slightly. He and Yami shared a silent message and Seto rose, leaving to find Fierra. The poor girl had already undergone many new changes and she didn't need Bakura stressing her out so soon after recovery. He soon picked up a small trail of blood drops. Exactly how angry had she been?

He followed the trail and found himself in the stables. He found Fierra had gotten into one of the horse stalls and was sitting on the sill of the window which looked out over the desert. The horse that the stall belonged to had its head resting on Fierras lap and was gently lipping her sleeve. She was absently stroking its head, staring into the night sky, muttering one name over and over, Cerello, as the tears rolled down her face.

Fierra was about to raise her wounded hand and rub her face when she noticed the blood. "Damn." She mumbled a few quiet words and soft green sparks appeared and closed the wound. As the wind changed direction the horse caught Setos scent and turned.

Seto smiled slightly as he realised that it was his own horse, Baratus, which Fierra had been stroking. Baratus left Fierra and walked over to greet his owner with head butts and nibbles. Seto chuckled and petted Baratus before entering the stall and walking over to Fierra who was still in a daze.

"Baratus seems to like you. He's never taken a shine to anyone so quickly." He commented, intending to snap her out of her depressed mood.

"I have a way with horses..." she whispered. Fierra closed her eyes and bust into sobs, wrapping her arms around her legs and bringing them up to her chest. Seto looked at her sadly and joined her on the window sill. Seto took her hand and pulled her towards him; she curled into his arms up and was soon much calmer. After a little while of silence he spoke, hoping his question wouldn't make her upset again.

"Who's Cerello?" To his relief she replied calmly.

"Cerello is the only family I have-no, _had_, left. She was a mare that Ganshira allowed me to have, so long as I took care of her. When Ganshira was arrested...I-I don't know what's become of her." She finished, shuddering as she let out a deep sigh. After minute or so she fell asleep into High Priest Setos arms. For some reason if felt so familiar to her-and him. But before she could place the feeling she was in a deep and peaceful sleep.

"I'll find Cerello. I'll make sure she comes back to you." He whispered to the sleeping girl.

* * *

**Ok, you may wonder why I put Tea and Marik together...I'm wondering the same thing. **

**I hope you like the story so far :)**

**Expect most chapters to be this length.**


	3. Chapter3 Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh or any of the characters, except Fierra. She's of my own creation, so no copying!**

Chapter 3-Playing With Fire

Seto had picked up Fierra soon after she fell asleep and had carried her to an empty chamber which had been prepared to be her room, and then he returned to the banquet. Bakura had gone by the time he came back, and that made him a little anxious. His nervousness was quickly banished when Mokuba slammed into him for the second time that night.

"Big Brother, where's Fierra?" he asked

"She was tired Mokuba, she went to bed."

"Oh..." said Mokuba sadly.

"Don't worry Mokuba; you'll be seeing more of her. She lives here, not to mention she's my apprentice."

Mokuba immediately perked up and went back to his seat to finish his meal. Seto resumed his seat next to Yami and sighed.

"Is she alright?" Yami asked in a hushed voice, even though everyone else was conversing loudly.

"Not right now, but she will be soon." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Bakura just got on her nerves. She loves horses. She said she used to have one of her own... Yami, what would've happened to that woman's livestock after she was arrested? I know I've never taken an interest in this stuff before, but-"

"Say no more Seto, you don't have to explain your reasons. They've most likely been sold or snapped up by family members."

"Yami, I'm going to need tomorrow off and I'd like Fierra to have a distraction." Seto stated plainly.

"Of course... Joey!" he suddenly shouted, practically right into Setos ear. Seto flinched a little and Joey turned to look at Yami.

"Yeah?"

"Will you, Mai and Serenity be staying tomorrow?" Yami asked Joey, but it was Serenity who answered.

"Sorry Yami, but Joey and I will be going back home to Alexandria. However, Mai will be stay here for a week or two."

"That's right Yami. Cairo has so many fabulous places to shop! I can't resist a small shopping trip." Mai added.

"Ladies! I believe Yami asked ME what our plans were." Joey said sighing.

"Sadly dese two are right. Serenity and I will be goin back home in da morning, but Mai will be staying ere for a while. An Tristan is gonna keep a close eye on her, _right man?" _

"You bet Joey!" Tristan replied, doing his best in a staring competition with Devlin, which was not made any easier by Mokuba who was waving his hand between the two and making silly faces at them.

"How come I'm always the last one to know what's going on around here?" Yami mumbled before continuing."Mai, would you mind taking Fierra out with you tomorrow? She needs to keep her mind off the worries and have some fun."

"Well then you've asked the right woman for the job." Mai said.

"Oh, but keep her away from the livestock section." Seto added.

"Livestock? Why on earth would I go to the _livestock_?"

"You wouldn't but she would. Just make sure she doesn't go near them."

Mai thought it was a strange request until she remembered the earlier confrontation between Fierra and Bakura. "Ok, sure thing, but I highly doubt she'll have animals on her mind when I'm through with her. We'll be shopping all day!"

Joey groaned as he thought of all the things Mai would be returning home with.

"Oh stop your whining Joseph. I, as a woman, have the obligation to go shopping! You won't do it, that's for sure."

Yami smiled at the couple while Seto just rolled his eyes.'Poor mutt. I actually feel sorry for him.' He turned to Yami.

"Now that that's all taken care of, I think it's waaaay past Mokubas bedtime." He said, raising his voice slightly, then added quietly, "I'm also feeling pretty tired."

Mokubas eyes widened and he moaned in protest."But Big Brotheeer! I'm still hungry!" As if to prove himself wrong, Mokuba let forth an almighty belch. "Ooops..." Mokuba said as he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Mokubaaaa!" Seto yelled in disgust and mock anger.

"Alright! I'm going!" Mokuba gave everyone and hug and said goodnight before he smuggled a piece of lamb into his mouth and ran to bed. Seto sighed and shook his head sadly.

'That child will never change.' Seto stood and said his own farewells before leaving and walking to Mokubas room. The kid was already in bed and sleeping. Seto smiled and kissed Mokubas head and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He was heading to his own room when he passed Fierras. Seto couldn't resist, so he opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. Fierra was sleeping quietly and peacefully, the moonlight shining on her perfect face. Seto stared for just a moment longer than necessary, then closed the door again and went to his own room. Soon after getting into bed, he slipped into a very welcome sleep.

* * *

Fierra woke to the sounds of muttering and shifting. "This girl has nothing to wear! Well, that's all gonna change..." The voice sounded vaguely familiar and Fierra was genuinely confused until she finally remembered the owner of the voice. 'Mai? But what's she doing here?'

"Oh good! You're awake! Yami has asked me to take you out shopping today. First we're going to get you some proper clothes, and then you're going to come and help me pick out things for our house back in Alexandria. Sounds like fun right?" Mai said enthusiastically, her eyes shining and her hands clasped together. Fierra couldn't possibly imagine what could be so fun about shopping, but she agreed anyway.

"Excellent! Now get ready, I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard." She was almost out the door when she stopped and turned back to Fierra. "Oh, and hon, you can call me Mai." She added sweetly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Fierra alone with her thoughts.

'This is just too weird. It's probably some dream. I mean...I'm meant to go shopping...with Mai?'

'Just grab this chance! It'll never come along again!' another part of her brain responded.

'Well, either way, I can't keep her waiting.' Fierra slid out of bed and noticed she was in her own room this morning.

In Fierras eyes, it was just as grand as the High Priest's room, but she could tell that it was a room for the not as important. Showering facilities, including a deep bath, a wash basin and some towels, were behind a reed wall divider on one side of the room. A smallish wardrobe was between the bed and wall divider. On the right half of the room there was a table and two chairs in one corner and a column of shelves in the other, the door settled in between them. Two windows allowed for sunlight, one in the showering area looked over the city, and the other one that was opposite her bed had a little balcony.

She walked over to it and found that it was above a courtyard garden. She spotted Mai chatting to someone and realised that she was meant to meet Mai down there. Fierra saw the building opposite her room and realised it was the stables.

'How fortunate! Now I know where the horses are.' She thought happily. 'Hmm...Stables, stables...Oh Isis! Last night! I went to the stables and...and he followed...' Fierra's mind suddenly flooded with the events of the night before. She how she'd ran to the stables, and how the High Priest had followed her, and..._hugged _her! Then she'd fallen asleep...IN HIS ARMS!Fierra squeaked and blushed at the memory. 'Oh lords, I must apologize to him! I wonder what he meant by 'apprentice'...' Fierra made a mental note to ask the High Priest what he meant.

She also remembered that idiot, Bakura, and how he had been going on about how useless horses were. "What kind of man, no, idiot, hates horses, yet uses them because they're _fast_." She ranted out loud. Fierra bathed quickly and dressed in the clothes that had been left out for her. It was white linen with a soft brown trim.

'Where do these keep popping up from? After all, I don't have any clothes as beautiful as these.' In the back of her mind, Fierra hoped that the High Priest had picked them out for her.

"Whoa! Bad Fierra! Stop thinking like that." She scolded herself, quickly banishing any thoughts involving the High Priest and her. Fierra brushed her hair and dressed before stepping out of her room. She suddenly realised that she had no idea how to get to the garden below where Mai was resolved to ask the first person she saw for directions. That person just so happened to be the Pharaoh.

"Oh! My Pharaoh! I'm so sorry-" She stammered, falling to her knees on the floor.

"Fierra, It's fine. You saved my life. It's not like I'm going to throw you in the stocks for asking me directions." He said, helping her up from the floor. "Now, I suppose you're on your way to meet Mai for your shopping trip?" he questioned. Fierra nodded slightly.

"Well I'll take you to her. I wanted to talk to you anyway. Now don't look so scared, I just wanted to ask you a few things." He added when he saw her frightened face.

"O-Oh. Well, what do you wish to know my Pharaoh?"

"For starters, how long have you been a slave?"

"Since I was 8, your majesty. My parents sold me because there were too many mouths to feed."

"8! So young! How old are you now?"

"I am 17."

"You've been a slave for that long!"

"It's not as long as it could've been, and I was treated fairly by most of my Masters or Mistresses." Fierra lied. There had only been two kind masters. Ganshira and an elderly man. All the others had beaten her or tried to force themselves on her. Fierra would never allow the latter, and for that she was always re-sold.

"Why did your last Mistress want me dead?" Yami asked, after a few moments of silence had passed between them, filled only by the sound of their sandals flapping against the floor.

"She wanted revenge after you ordered the execution of her husband, my King." Fierra replied.

"...Yes, that would do it. Who was he?"

"His name was Mansaka and he was the leader or a particularly nasty group of bandits...BANDITS!" She cried out suddenly.

"What! Where?" Yami asked, grabbing a dagger from the belt around his waist.

"What? Oh, no! I didn't mean here in the palace! Please excuse my outburst my Pharaoh!" Fierra said, begging for forgiveness.

"Oh. Well, never mind then, and you're excused. But tell me, what sudden conclusion have you reached?" Yami asked, sheathing the dagger.

"Well, please forgive me for asking, but...was the man last night, Master Bakura, is he a bandit?" she asked.

"Ah. Yes, he is. Actually he's considered the King of Bandits. I'd be proud of him if the title were 'The King of Sports' or anything like that, but sadly it is not. He became Bandit King sometime after their leader died...you know, I'll bet that that man, Mansaka, was the one he replaced! After all, the timing fits..." Yami said, going off on his own thought tangent.

Before long they had reached the garden. "Well Fierra, you've helped me a lot and I wish to talk to you again, perhaps after you've returned from shopping with Mai?" Fierra nodded.

"I hear Mai. If I don't go now, who knows how long I'll be trapped." He whispered jokingly before leaving Fierra.

"There you are! Was Yami just here?" Mai asked, suddenly appearing next to Fierra.

"Uhh...no."

"Oh. I could've sworn I heard him. Anyway, are you ready for some serious shopping?" Mai asked, her eyes sparkling. For the first time in her life, Fierra felt how she should feel. Excited and happy.

"You bet!" She nodded so vigorously that her red hair flipped about wildly.

* * *

"Geez Fierra, you're a natural! Anything you wear looks good on you!" Mai complimented as Fierra blushed.

After hours of dress shopping Fierra had all the fancy clothes she would ever want. Gold, purple, green, red, orange, black, white, blue and cream were all colours in her new wardrobe. The only thing missing were some comfortable clothes. For that Fierra chose a knee length cream dress with gold, orange and red thread sewn into the hem, sleeves and collar, gold at the ends then orange then red, like a fire. She got several dresses in that style, all with different colour threads. After Fierras clothes were taken care of, Mai dragged her off for furniture shopping. They picked out a few very snazzy (and expensive) furnishings before stopping somewhere to eat the lunch they had brought with them.

"Was that fun or what!" Mai asked breathlessly as they sat down on the bank of the River Nile.

"I've never done that before, but definitely the most fun I've EVER had!" Fierra agreed.

"What? You've NEVER gone on a shopping spree before! You have been sorely deprived girly. We'll have to do this more often!" Fierra cracked a huge grin and nodded in agreement. After they had eaten their lunches Fierra asked a question.

"Umm, Mai. Does the High Priest play the Shadow Games?" Mai looked mildly surprised at the question.

"Oh yeah, he Yami and Joey love them. I'm surprised you know about them."

"Oh, I don't. I just heard that the High Priest plays a lot. I was wondering what his favourite monster is." Fierra said innocently.

"Ok. One, stop calling him 'High Priest'. Call him Seto around us, same goes for Yami. It sounds so weird when people use their formal titles. Second, his favourite shadow beast is the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason. What's...Yami's and Joeys. I bet you have a favourite too." Fierra asked.

"Well, Yami likes Dark Magician, Joey likes Flame Swordsman and I like Harpies Ladies. But then again, Joey does love his Red Eyes Black Dragon..."

"Wow. I guess you guys are really into the Shadow Games..." Fierra trailed off, storing these little bits of information in her brain for later use.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Well, I'm exhausted. How about we head back to the Palace?" Mai suggested. Fierra nodded and soon they were sitting in a curtained pall that was being carried by eight men. Behind them was a pack horse that carried their clothing purchases. The furniture would be delivered to Alexandria by caravan or boat.

Suddenly as they were passing through the marketplace, something caught Mai's eye in one of the stalls. "Oh Fierra! That would go beautifully with your dresses! Stop the pall!" Mai cried, dragging Fierra out and to a stall before they had even lowered it. Mai had spotted a beautiful garnet horse charm on a leather thong. The horse looked like it was running, with its tail and mane billowing out behind it and its hooves curled up underneath its belly, mid run.

"How much for the horse charm? Here's 10 gold, that should be more than enough." Mai said before the stunned merchant even had a chance to respond. It couldn't be worth more than 30 silver at the most.

"Mai! So much?"

"Oh hush, it will look gorgeous on you!" The merchant handed Mai the pendant in exchange for the gold. Mai immediately put the pendant over Fierras head and it settled around her neck, like it had been waiting for her to come along and buy it.

"See! It looks beautiful!" Mai exclaimed.

"The lady is quite right Madam. It is a fine pairing indeed." The merchant finally said. Mai gave him another few gold pieces for his good opinion and Fierra pinked a little.

"Um, Sir. Who made this?" Fierra questioned.

"My daughter, Sasha. She has an excellent eye for detail."

"Um, would it be possible for me to meet with her?" Fierra blurted. The merchant opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and Mai just stared at Fierra like she was mad.

"O-Of course your highness. Where should I send her?"

"Umm...send her to the palace tomorrow morning. I'll make sure she's allowed in and I'll wait for her myself."

"Your kindness is simply too much my lady!" He gasped.

"Nonsense! Your daughter is very talented, that talent should be nurtured." Fierra replied.

With that Fierra and Mai turned and walked back into the pall, which immediately started moving.

"Fierra! What was all that about! One second we're buying a necklace, the next you're offering the man's daughter a job?" Mai asked, confused.

"Hey, you're the one who gave him all the gold."

"Yeah, but he called you 'highness'!" Mai added. Fierra gasped.

"He actually called me that!" she squealed.

"Um, yeah!" Mai squealed back.

"Well, I wanted Sasha to make a few custom pieces, that's all." Fierra replied, trying to compose herself.

"Oh...Well it was still a shock to the man."

'He called me highness...' Fierra thought disbelievingly.

* * *

"Yami! You'll never guess what Fierra did at the marketplace!"

"MAI!"

"Oops, sorry" Yami laughed as Mai and Fierra bustled into the gardens, giggling madly.

"Well, tell me, what did she do?"

"You tell him, it was your idea." Mai said, shoving Fierra towards Yami.

"Alright, Alright!" She said in defeat. "Um, my Pharaoh-"

"Please, call me Yami."

"Ok...Yami, I invited someone to the palace tomorrow. I hope that's ok. She crafted this pendant and I wanted her to do some personal pieces." Fierra explained. Yami looked closer at the horse pendant sitting around Fierras neck.

"Anyone that skilled is a welcome guest in my palace." He said finally.

"Oh thank you Yami!" Fierra burst out before running back to Mai and jumping around like a rabbit.

'Seto's a lucky man...' he thought, a little enviously. It was clear as day to Yami that something was developing between Seto and Fierra, but then again, he usually picked up on these things before the people involved knew it themselves. He thought back to Marik and Tea's announcement and remembered how stunned everyone had been. Yami however just smiled and gave them his congratulations, knowing they would be happy together. Mai and Fierra made arrangements to meet up later on and rifle through their purchases before Mai left and went into the palace. Fierra walked back to Yami

"You wanted to continue our earlier conversation when I returned?" she reminded.

"Ah! Yes. Well first off I wanted to thank you personally for saving my life. In all the fuss I never got around to thanking you, so...Thank you for saving my life Fierra, I am forever in your debt." Fierra blinked and was speechless, but Yami continued anyway.

"Second I've decided to grant you one wish and I will try my very best to make it happen, so long as it's nothing that would disrupt the flow of Egypt or replace someone important, like Seto."

"Oh no! I would never wish High Priest Seto any harm! That goes for anyone in the palace!" She cried adamantly.

"Yes, I know that, I was just using it as an example." Yami said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh." She whispered before blushing a little.

"As I was saying before, this wish may be cashed in at any time, but it must be witnessed by several different people. Another thing, you must be wondering what Seto meant by you being his apprentice."

"I was a little curious." Fierra admitted.

"Well, he knows you can use magic and he believes that you could be very powerful. He doesn't want to see that go to waste, or fall into the wrong hands."

"That's why I trained with Ganshira." Fierra blurted "She saw my potential and offered to train me, I'd never had someone actually encourage me to use my skills, so naturally I agreed. By the time she told me of her plan, I was too deep in and she trusted me so much. I decided to run when I got the chance." Fierra stopped walking with Yami and slumped down on a nearby bench, holding her head in her hands. "I can't believe...I just killed my mistress in cold blood. I mean, I KNEW what she was doing was wrong, but I never meant to KILL her! Something just took over in me." Yami stopped walking and turned to Fierra.

"Fierra," he said gently, sitting next to her, "You did what was necessary at the time. You'll have some nightmares, but you're not a monster. What took over you was instinct, survival of the fittest. It's a primal urge that man has had since the dawn of time. If you hadn't acted the way you had, I might not be sitting her right now, and for that I'm grateful. You did nothing wrong." He said, holding her by the shoulders and trying to talk some sense into her.

"I-I guess you're right..." Fierra said finally.

"Of course I'm right! I'm the Pharaoh!" he added, trying to cheer her up by putting his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest and lifting his chin, trying to look like a statue. They both laughed when suddenly a little voice chimed in.

"And don't forget my hair takes several days to prepare!"

"Mokuba!" Fierra gasped. Yami, however, just laughed harder.

"That too, that too." He gasped out. Mokuba crawled out from under a bush and jumped on Yami, knocking them both off the bench and into a pile of sand. Fierra moved away just in time to avoid being taken down by the flying Mokuba too.

"Oops! Sorry Yami!" Mokuba apologised.

"Pharaoh!" Fierra cried in panic, but Yami only burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

A few servants stopped their work for a moment, wondering what was going on. Mokuba and Fierra helped Yami up as he ceased his laughing and wiped a tear from his face.

"I haven't laughed that hard since...since...well I don't quite remember."

"When I dumped that bucket of water on Big Brother when he was talking to those servants!" Mokuba suggested, his eyes glittering at the memory of his mischief.

"What!" Fierra squealed in disbelief.

"That was YOU Mokuba!" Yami asked in amazement "I thought as much." He added.

"Yeah! Seto looked like a drowned cat!" Fierra bit back her giggles, but she couldn't help it, and soon Fierra was laughing madly, clutching her sides. Yami and Mokuba looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what Fierra saw so funny.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm just imagining the High Priest with lots of wet cats draped over him" she giggled out.

"Oh really? Am I that funny?" A voice asked from behind her. Fierra immediately stopped laughing and her face paled as she turned very slowly to face Seto, who was trying his best to hide a smile and look very serious and cross. Fierra tried really, _really_ hard not to laugh again, but when the man himself was standing right there, just how she'd imagined him, arms crossed and a serious expression on his perfect face, it was sooo much easier to picture wet cats of all colours clinging onto his clothes. Fierra cracked a huge grin and rolled into another wave of mad laughing,

"C-Can't you imagine it clearer now?" she managed out between laughs.

"You know Seto, she's right!" Yami chuckled as he too understood what Fierra had seen. "Mokuba, you really did a splendid job that day!" he added. Seto's eyes widened.

"That was YOU! YOU poured the water on me!" Mokuba uttered a tiny 'eek' before turning and running. Seto quickly caught up to him and wrestled Mokuba into one of the sand pits that were part of the gardens decoration and tickling him until Mokuba was out of breath. Yami and Fierra were still smiling as they watched the two brothers tackle each other. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Fierras back stood up and a shiver ran down her spine. They were being watched. She stopped smiling and whirled around, her eyes locking onto a balcony above as a white flash disappeared into the room...HER room.

"Yami..." she whispered, her eyes never leaving the balcony. "There's someone in my room." At that Seto and Mokuba stopped playing and sat up.

"What? Are you sure?" Seto asked, straightening up his robes.

"We'll send the guards up immediately." Yami said sternly

"No, I'm sure they're gone by now. They know I saw them." She muttered. "But I'm going to take a look and see if they took anything. Before I go, does anyone in the palace have white hair?" She asked, turning to Yami and Seto. Yami frowned in concentration, but Seto know exactly who it had been.

"No...I don't think so." Yami responded after a minute.

"Ok, just checking. I'll be right back." She said before sprinting off to her room.

* * *

After Fierra had left the presence of Seto, Yami and Mokuba she had quickly made it to her own room. She flung the door open and immediately her gaze settled on the white haired figure sitting on her bed, playing with his dagger.

"Bakura." She hissed

"What? Not even a hello? No manners? You're a slave, you should be bowing to me." He said, looking up like he hadn't noticed her noisy entry.

"Any slave is higher that a bandit, even if they are the Bandit King. I'll never bow for you." She hissed again, taking a few steps into the room.

"Ah, so now you know who I am." Bakura said, almost sadly. "And you WILL do as I command."

With a blur of movement Bakura had pinned her against the wall and was holding the dagger to her throat.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not now at least. No, that would be too..._easy._ I might just play with you a little first." Bakura said, leaning in so close to her that she could smell his surprisingly sweet breath.

"Don't you know never to play with fire?" she growled

"Is that meant to frighten me?" He taunted.

"No, it's just a fact." Fierra stated, suddenly smiling. All of a sudden, Seto barged into the room.

"What the...Bakura!" he roared.

Before Bakura had the chance to run from the only man on earth he actually feared, Fierra latched onto his sides and he screamed in pain, dropping the dagger and staggering back. His shirt had black holes burnt into it and the skin underneath was sore and red, like it had been burnt, which it had. Fierra leapt out of his reach, a small fireball in each hand, gathering power with each passing second, fuelled by her anger.

"You little-"

"Get out of here now, before I do something I _might_ regret." She snarled. Bakura back toward the window that overlooked the city and Fierra hurled a fireball after him, indicating that he wasn't leaving fast enough. Bakura dodged it, but barely. He paused momentarily at the window

"I'll be back, and I will get my revenge." He threatened an evil smile on his face.

"NEVER!" Fierra bellowed, throwing the other fireball at him just as he jumped out the window. Fierra just stood there for a moment, trying to steady her breathing, before slumping onto her bed and sighing.

"I really, _really_ hate him." She muttered.

* * *

A minute or so after Fierra had left the garden Seto decided to follow her.

"Yami, do you mind taking Mokuba, I'm going to check on Fierra. She should've said something by now, even if she did just shout it from the balcony..." he said, getting up and quickly striding after her before Yami could say anything. He was approaching her room when he heard angry talking and saw that her door was open. Seto appeared in the doorway and was met with a very unnerving sight. Bakura had his dagger to Fierras throat and Fierra was pinned against the wall.

"No, it's just a fact." Fierra had finished saying.

"What the...Bakura!" he yelled. Bakuras head turned to Seto's direction and a flash of fear crossed his eyes. Before Seto could rip Bakura away from Fierra, the Bandit King screamed and leapt away from Fierra who had now removed herself from his reach and was standing in between Seto and Bakura, a fireball in each hand, getting bigger with each second. Bakuras sides were burnt and the cloth charred.

"You little-"

"Get out of here now, before I do something I _might_ regret." Fierra snapped, before Bakura even had a chance to finish his threat, her voice laced with so much venom and hatred it made Seto shiver. Fierra hurled a fireball which Bakura avoided. He stopped and hissed out something that Seto couldn't hear, but obviously Fierra did, for the next thing that happened she was shouted at Bakura and aimed another fireball at him, which missed completely because the Bandit King had jumped out the window. She then sat on her bed and stated very plainly that she hated Bakura. Seto ran to the window and looked around for Bakura, but the bandit was nowhere in sight. He walked back over to Fierra and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"What? Oh! Master! I'm sorry, I didn't even realised you were here!" she stammered.

"Hush. Did Bakura hurt you?" he repeated

"Oh, you saw that..." she said meekly, her cheeks pinking a little.

"I'm fine. I left him worse off. When I told him not to play with fire, he just didn't listen." Fierra added quietly.

"Well then, you gave him fair warning." Seto agreed.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I-I have to meet Mai!"

"Huh? Didn't you already go shopping with her?"

"Yes, but we organised to go over our shopping afterwards." She explained.

"Ah. Well, once you're done would you meet me at the stables? I want to show you something."

"Of course Master. Oh, and Master..."

"Hmm?" Seto mumbled just as he was about to leave the room.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour last night...in the stables..."

"Oh...Oh! Well, uh, don't worry about it. You were upset and needed some comfort. Baratus wouldn't be very comfortable to hug." He stopped talking and they both blushed when he realised what had just come out of his mouth.

"Er, just meet me at the stable when you're finished with Mai." He stammered before exiting the room.

* * *

Bakura was doing his best as he tried not to touch the new burns that had been left behind as a token of his idiocy. He would never underestimate that fire witch again. She could burn you without warning and that made her extra dangerous. However, it also made her an easy way to exact his revenge on Seto. Plus it was good fun to toy with her.

It was obvious to Bakura that Seto was forming some sort of attachment to her, and Bakura planned to use that to his advantage. Bakura had made it to his groups city hideout where he had tended his wounds, ignoring the many curious glances of his minions.

No one _ever_ got near Bakura. EVER. Bakura had a very evil, cunning and cruel plan forming in that distorted mind of his.

You could just tell because he was smiling.

And Bakura smiled only when he was brewing some evil scheme.

* * *

**. I'm sorry this one took so long to get up, I just find typing them up so tedious! I have like everything written down up to chapter..6 i think.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you like this chapter and i'm going to try and get one up every week or so.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I thought no one would even notice it, but i'm very proud of my first fan-fic ^^**

**Don't forget to leave a review!  
**

**I'm making Seto's character more like the High Priest rather than Seto Kaiba, so expect a much friendlier Seto :D**

Seto: I'm NOT a nice guy! Why do you keep making me all...mushy

Me: Because I can! *blows raspberry* And anyway, this is about your egyptian counterpart, not the multi-billionaire who live in Domino, and he's much...idk, friendlier I guess.

Bakura: Well, I think you got him spot on. He just loooves to be nice and caring.

Me: oooh, Bakura, wait till you find out what horrors I have in store for you. *smiles rather evily*

Bakura: You wouldn't DARE hurt someone as handsome as I!

Me: Wanna make a bet? Wait untill chapter 6. Muahahahah! Damn it! I just gave away a spoiler! Oh well, You all won't be seeing that one for a little while.


End file.
